


You'd Better Take Care

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Bingo Card 1, Batfam bingo 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick comes back to Gotham for an anniversary.  Bruce allows the date to begin.





	You'd Better Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sunset

Bruce was out on patrol before the sun had gone down, having just returned from a meeting with the Justice League. He was on top of Wayne Enterprises when someone landed on the roof behind him.

“It’s beautiful today, isn’t it?” Dick said, coming up to sit next to Bruce.

“Nightwing,” Bruce said in greeting. “What brings you to town?”

“I missed it,” he said. “And it’s our anniversary.”

“What anniversary?” Bruce asked, racking his brain to try and find one.

“The anniversary of our first kiss,” Dick said. “When you told me I should wait a year before deciding I wanted to be with you, because I was, quote—”

“Too young to make that kind of decision,” Bruce finished. “You were.”

“I’m not anymore, B. I’m twenty now.”

“And I’m still sixteen years older than you.”

Dick sighed and rested his head on Bruce’s shoulder. “You always will be. But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

“What about Starfire?” Bruce asked, not pushing Dick away.

“That’s different, Bruce. I love her, sure, but I love you more. She knows. She understands.”

Bruce looked sideways at Dick, but Dick had his eyes closed, basking in the setting sun.

“I always come back to you, B,” Dick said. “I always will.”

Bruce rubbed Dick’s back. Dick’s love was so intense, so all-encompassing, that it overwhelmed Bruce. Most of the time when Dick was near, Bruce kept away from him out of self-preservation, not to mention the guilt. He wanted Dick badly, worse than he had ever wanted anything in his life. But Dick was too willing to give himself up to it that it frightened Bruce. Sometimes he imagined what it would be like to have Dick to himself, to have all that love for him alone, and the thought made him weep.

Now, he simply kept contact with Dick’s back, letting his palm warm up the muscles there.

“What a beautiful sunset,” Dick said, his eyes open once again.

Bruce looked down at him. “Beautiful.”

Dick smiled and closed his eyes again, letting the fading warmth envelop them.

They sat there in silence while the sun set, waiting until it was gone from the sky to shake themselves and get ready to work.

“Where are you headed?” Dick asked, stretching high.

“The docks, then up the west side to Crime Alley.”

Dick grinned. “Tell you what. Why don’t I do the docks, you do Crime Alley, and we’ll meet in the middle for dinner?”

“That almost sounds like a date, Dick,” Bruce said, arching an eyebrow.

Dick laughed. “Shall I bring flowers, too?

“No. I’ll buy.”

“I could pick some up, you know.”

“And where in that costume do you keep change?” Bruce asked, eyeing Dick’s low-cut jumpsuit.

Dick grinned. “That’s for me to know.”

He pulled out his grapple line and held it at the ready. “See you in, say, three hours?”

“I’ll see you. I’ll let you know where,” Bruce said.

Dick went in to give him a peck on the cheek. Bruce grabbed his waist and pulled him in for a real kiss. Dick all but melted in his arms.

When Bruce let go, Dick looked dazed.

“Right. Three hours. I’ll, um, I’ll see you then.”

“See you then, Nightwing.”

With that, Bruce leaped off the building, firing his grapple gun, and swung away into the night.


End file.
